Mobile Suit Gundam 00 2nd Season (Manga)
is manga adaptation written and illustrated by Kōzō Ōmori, and serialized in the Kerokero Ace magazine, which ran the story between August 2008 to October 2009. The story is based on the events in the Second Season of the anime ''Gundam 00. Kadokawa Shoten has released 4 volumes in Japan. Story Four years have passed since the United Nations Forces' victory over Celestial Being. Humanity, having established the Earth Sphere Federation, forms an independent police force separate from and with authority over the ESF Army known as the Autonomous Peace-Keeping Force, or A-Laws. Given unfettered discretion, A-Laws is charged with the duties of further unifying the world's nations, enforcing the will of mankind, and disposing of resistance groups and terrorist cells as they see fit. Unknown to the general public, however, is that the A-Laws use their unchecked power as a means to oppress freedoms, doctrines, and ideologies through the use of inhumane tactics under the guises of "unity" and "world peace". Celestial Being, fully aware of the A-Laws' misuses of power, has arisen from the ashes of defeat to eradicate the A-Laws and set the world on the true path to peace once more. Armed with Aeolia Schenberg's gifts of the Trans-Am and Twin Drive Systems, Celestial Being hopes to correct their past mistakes and atone for the damage caused by the A-Laws, aided by the resistance group Katharon. Unknown to both Celestial Being and the A-Laws, however, a third party calling themselves the Innovators is manipulating both sides of the conflict from the shadows, all the while claiming they are carrying out Aeolia Schenberg's true plan. Chapters Volume 01 :Episode 1: The Angels' Second Advent :Episode 2: Twin Drive :Episode 3: Allelujah Rescue Operation Volume 02 :Episode 4: A Reason to Fight :Episode 5: Scars :Episode 6: A Reunion and Separation Volume 03 :Episode 7: Twistedness of Innocence :Episode 8: 00's Voice :Episode 9: Prelude of Tragedy :Episode 10: Within the Scattering Light Volume 04 :Episode 11: The Door of Innovation :Episode 12: Flower of Life :Episode 13: BEYOND :Episode 14: Rebirth Characters Celestial Being *Setsuna F. Seiei *Lockon Stratos *Allelujah Haptism *Tieria Erde *Ian Vashti *Mileina Vashti *Feldt Grace *Lasse Aeon *Sumeragi Lee Noriega *Saji Crossroad *Nena Trinity *Wang Liu Mei *Hong Long Innovators *Ribbons Almark *Regene Regetta *Ali al-Saachez *Revive Revival *Hiling Care A-Laws *Arthur Goodman *Barrack Zinin *Araga *Louise Halevy *Andrei Smirnov *Soma Peires *Mister Bushido *Kati Mannequin *Homer Katagiri *Billy Katagiri Katharon *Eddie Miyasaka *Klaus Grad *Shirin Bakhtiar Earth Sphere Federation Army *Sergei Smirnov *Pang Hercules Kingdom of Azadistan *Marina Ismail Manga Differences *The battle of L3 takes place immediately after the 4 month time skip of the Break the Pillar incident. *Graham takes Setsuna to the same location of their battle. *Regene and Anew kill each other prior to Regene's betrayal and witnessing the battle. *Wang Liu Mei dies along with Hong Long after their ship was shot by Nena Trinity. *Regnant appears behind Throne Drei after destroying Ribbon's warning to who her killer would be. *Homer Katagiri is present in the final battle along with Arthur Goodman and both were caught in the firing range of the Celestial Being resulting their deaths. *Tieria dies in Seravee instead of getting shot by Ribbons but his consciousness is connected to Veda. *Ali al-Saachez dies in MS combat instead of escaping. *Andrei's mobile suit gets destroyed by Setsuna but was not seen since then until the epilogue. *Louise's reunion with Saji was different and that Louise does not react physically towards Saji as in the anime. *Both Revive and Hiling are killed by Setsuna. *Setsuna and Ribbons settle off in their last resort as 00 Raiser and Reborns Gundam instead of Exia R2 and 0 Gundam. *Graham Aker is shown seeing the view from the cliff in the epilogue. *Setsuna is not seen in the epilogue. *00 Raiser is seen damaged in the epilogue. Gallery GUNDAM002capa.jpg IMG_1581.jpg Editions Kadokawa Shoten Japanese Release *Vol.1 ISBN 978-4-04-715185-7-C0979 *Vol.2 ISBN 978-4-04-715240-3-C0979 *Vol.3 ISBN 978-4-04-715282-3-C0979 *Vol.4 ISBN 978-4-04-715335-6-C0979 Bandai Entertainment English Release *Vol.1 ISBN 978-1-60-496236-9 *Vol.2 ISBN 978-1-60-496237-6 *Vol.3 ISBN 978-1-60-496238-3 *Vol.4 ISBN 978-1-60-496266-6 External Links *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=200811000075 *http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/comic/00oomori.htm Category:Manga